The New Caster
by laylamartinez
Summary: Lena e Ethan acharam um jeito de ficarem juntos. Ethan virou Conjurador. Se casaram. Tiveram uma filha. Mas seu nascimento foi um tanto quanto tumultuado. Agora sua invocação está próxima. Que caminho ela escolherá? Luz ou trevas?


**POV Ethan**

_Ethan! Ethan, socorro!_

A voz de Lena ecoava na minha cabeça repetidamente. Eu só conseguia pensar nas piores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido a ela e nosso bebê. E por algum motivo eu tinha a sensação de que era isso mesmo.

_Já estou indo L. aguente só mais um pouco._

_Rápido!_

Finalmente encontro Lena sentada, com cara de quem estava sentindo uma dor enorme, no mesmo lugar aonde 5 anos atrás, sua mãe a maior Cataclista que já existiu no mundo conjurador, tentou convence-la a ir para as Trevas. O mesmo lugar em que morri, Lena quase morreu para me trazer de volta mas acabou com Macon morto. O lugar onde escolheu que invocaria a si mesma.

**- Estou aqui L.! O que aconteceu?**

**- O bebê Ethan! Ele vai nascer!** -ela gritou, entre o que reconheci como sendo uma contração e outra.

**- Meu deus Lena! Temos que avisar tia Del, Macon e os outros.**

**- Ethan nosso bebê não pode nascer aqui! Esse lugar está completamente envolto em trevas! Eu posso sentir.**

**- Eu preciso avisar os outros, mas não posso deixar você aqui sozinha. Se apoie em mim e veja se consegue andar. Ok?**

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, entretanto quando ela estava começando a levantar, soltou um grito de dor e caiu sentada novamente. Me agacho e coloco Lena apoiada em mim.

** -Bem andar não é uma opção. Precisamos achar um jeito de avisar os outros onde estamos, para virem nos ajudar... Lena será que você não consegue criar uma nuvem de de tempestade, assim talvez os outros corram pra cá pra ver o que está acontecendo. Você consegue L.?**

**- Acho que sim... mas está doendo muito, Ethan! E o bebê já está nascendo! Ele não pode nascer aqui! Não pode! - Ela diz chorando de dor e agarrando minha camisa no final.**

**- Apenas tente, apenas tente...- assim que acabo de falar nuvens negras começam a surgir no céu acima de nós.**

**- Ethan eu não vou aguentar mais muito tempo...**

**- Só mais um pouquinho...**

**- Ethan? Ethan!**

**- Aqui cara! - respondo ao escutar a voz de Link. Me viro para Lena e digo- Você está escutando? E a voz de Link, ele está chegando com provavelmente mais gente junto.**

**- Ethan o que aconteceu? - diz Link ao sair de trás de algumas arvores junto com Macon, John, Liv, Ridley e tia Del. - Nós vimos que você saiu apressado de Ravenwood e ****depois tiveram as nuvens de tempestade de Lena e decidimos ver o que aconteceu. - diz ele se aproximando juntamente com os outros.**

**- Ah meu deus! - Exclamam Liv e tia Del juntas ao entenderem o que está acontecendo. Liv teve um filho com John, tem um ano e se chama Zain, logo após se tornar conjuradora como eu há 2 anos.**

**- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ridley visilmente confusa, recendo um olhar raivoso de Lena.**

**- Ela está em trabalho de parto Ridley querida – respondeu tia Del tentando manter a calma. Já que dos presentes ali apenas Ridley e Link não tinham filhos e duvido que já tenham visto alguma criança nascer antes.**

**- Ah isso explica tudo! - dizem Ridley e Link juntos.**

**- Sim ela está em trabalho de parto! Agora vamos tira-la daqui!**

**- Ethan querido, no estado em que Lena está é melhor que tenha o bebê aqui mesmo. Devimos ter trazido Ryan! - disse tia Del tentando manter a calma, mas visilmente preocupada.**

**- Tia Del! Esse lugar está envolto em trevas! Eu não ter meu bebê aqui! – Lena tentou dizer determinada, mas por causa da dor sua voz não possou de um sussuro.**

**- Lena acho que isso não vai ser possivel.**

**- Tio Macon, por favor...- ela implorou quase se debulhando em lágrimas.**

**- É querido titio Macon, atenda o pedido de sua querida sobrinha, afinal esse lugar está completamente envolto em trevas!**

**- Abraham … - disse Macon tão surpreso quanto o resto de nós por Abraham Ravenwood em pessoa estar na nossa frente.**

**Em apenas alguns segundos Macon, John e Link estavam formando uma barreira contra Abaham. Somente eu, tia Del, Liv e Ridley permaneciamos junto a Lena que estava no meio do trabalho de parto.**

**- Quanta hostilidade, não? Principalmente vindo de você John, parece até que você se esquece que durante muito tempo fui como se fosse seu pai! - falou Abraham tranquilamente ao ver que John criara um círculo de fogo em volta dele.**

**- Ethan eu acho que você será de será de mais utilidade com os outros do que aqui. - tia Del disse ainda tentando manter a calma, mas não conseguindo. Como todos os presentes.**

**- Eu também acho tia Del. Eu já volto L..**

**- Tome cuidadeo E- Ethan – disse ela selando nossos lábios antes de voltar a sua dor.**

**Enquanto me aproximava aos outras que estavam na barreira contra Abraham Ravenwood, ainda pude escutar Liv falandopara Lena fazer força equanto Ridley tentava não ter sua mão esmagada.**

**- Caro senho Wate vejo que se juntou a barreira, mas não precisa nem usar seu dom para me distrair eu só vim dar um pequeno aviso.**

**- Pelo jeito já tomou conhecimento do meu dom. Mas qual é o "aviso"?**

**- Claro que já tomei conhecimento do seu dom, além de ser o Obstinado, quando o senhor virou conjurador ainda adquiriu a capacidade de desviar os outros de sue objetivo com apenas um olhar. E também Livia, amiga muito querida de John, eu sei, tem o dom de se orientar facilmente pelos céu conjurador e mortal. Mas meu aviso é pequeno e simples. É que sua querida bebê não vai ter a mesma sorte que mãe em sua invocação. E que o que vai acontecer, nada nem ninguém poderão impedir. **

**E assim que terminou de proferir essas palavras ,que poderão mudar o futuro do meu bebê com Lena, Abraham desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto apareceu.**

**- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? - perguntei a ninguém em especial.**

**- Não sabemos senhor Wate, mas acho que você está perdendo o nascimento de seu bebê. - disse Macon me acordando para o fato de havia deixado Lena no meio do trabalho de parto.**

**- Vamos lá cara! Você não vai querer perde isso. - disse John me incentivando a voltar para junto de Lena.**

**- Não, não vou querer perder isso.- disse me encaminhando para onde meu bebê estava nascendo.**

**- Até que enfim, acho que não vou conseguir usar minha mão pelo próximo milênio! - Ridley gritou enquanto tomava seu lugar ao lado de Lena e ela se juntava a Link, John e Macon.**

**- Ethan! - ofegando Lena me beijou enquanto segurava sua mão a incentivando a continuar fazendo força.**

**- Estou aqui agora! - disse tentando distrai-la da dor.**

**- E bem na hora, esse bebezinho já está quase nascendo completamente. Mais um pouco de força Lena! - falou tia Del.**

**Lena respirou fundo e fez mais força do que já estava fazendo uma vez mais e em questão de segundos pude ouvir chorinho bem baixinho que fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.**

**- É uma menininha linda! – anunciou tia Del entrgando um pequeno pacotinho ,com uma linda menininha de pele branca, cabelos castanhos avermelhadas e os olhos mais escuros que eu já vi na minha vida, para Lena e eu**

**- É sim! Ela tem os olhos mais escuros que eu já vi. - disse Lena depois se virando para tia Del e Macon com cara de preucupada. - Isso não é normal, normalmente bebês conjuradores nascem com olhos verdes, não é?**

**- Esse não é um bebê normal.**

**- Mas então qual é o nome dela? - perguntou Liv se juntando aos outros.**

** Me virei interrogativo para Lena, também querendo uma resposta. Apesar de já termos conversado sobre o nome do bebê nunca decidimos um, e eu adoraria que ela escolhese.**

**- Bem... - começou olhando diretamente para os olhos de nossa filha em seus braços.- … por enquanto te chamaremos de Lyla – respondeu olhando de relance para mim,logo ****voltando para a bebê e sussurando- mas seu nome, depois, será um que combina perfeitamente com esses olhinhos pretos, que é...**


End file.
